Unbalanced
by Teloka
Summary: -Trust. Faith. Dignity. Pride. Power- The world spins the wrong way and something deep within is out of order. The undying love of an innocence could bring one to harm. [Chapter 1]
1. Chapter One: Sleeping In

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters/places/items. [Kazuki Takahashi]

Though hopefully this storyline is original, and is copyright of me. [Teloka]

.

No animals were harmed in the making of this Fanfiction, though some Yu-Gi-Oh! characters became rather annoyed. O.o

.

Taste the rainbow

.

||_This is a POV change or Flashback||_

-Yami to Yugi-

_-:Yugi to Yami:-_

"Talking"

'Thoughts' 

.

.

.

**Chapter 1:**

_||Yami's Point Of View||_

-Yugi? Hikari, wake up. We must get you to school little one-

Two minds interlocked, and spoke mentally; anyone else within the small bedroom would have heard nothing.

-: Yami, when will you learn? I thought we had this sorted out. There is no school on a Saturday. Now go back to sleep :-

Oh how utterly obtuse of me. That's right. No school of a Saturday. But I know that… It must be the strange unbalanced sensation. I am worrying too greatly, and forgetting the more important things. I should just forget this feeling. But I cannot. It is so strange… I fear for my Hikari, even though anything that threatens him, would probably threaten the rest of this modern world. 

I continually get the impression that the world spins the wrong way, and that something deep within the soul of the very planet is out-of-order, or more… dizzy, if that is the right word. For at least a week now I have felt this way, but I still do not see any change in daily life. 

Why yes, an entire week, for this mornings events are an exact copy of what happened seven days past. 

---

_||Flashback||_

-Yugi, hurry my Hikari, you will be late for school!-

I roused my Hikari, still perplexed by the fact that the clock he keeps by his side at night, had not given that horrible noise and awoken him. By the numbers there, those I was learning to read, I could tell that Yugi would have to run to make it to the school on time. It had happened before.

And every time he was late, I felt responsible. I should have always woken him sooner, or not wasted his precious time with worthless words, when he could have been dressing, or packing.

That night, I had awoken within my soul room, and left the safety of the puzzle, to protect my light from the dark presence I could feel near my heart.  Yet there was nothing moving in the room apart from my sleeping Aibous' body, and I.

I had then decided to spend the night awakened, and leaning upon the plastered wall, so different to the wonderful smooth palace walls I left behind, so long ago. 

The strangest thing is that even once I was asleep, nothing should have caused me to fall, for I have a strange, and unusually perfect sense of balance. But soon after my head had fallen to my chest, I felt something hard hit the side of my skull, knocking my temple brutally.

Expecting an attack I had sprung to an offensive pose, only to find the room as empty as it was when I had apparently dozed off. I had merely fallen and hit my head. And it remained the same tense atmosphere until the young innocence had awoken, and informed me it was Saturday, a holiday, a weekend. A day that he did not have to go to school.

_||End Flashback||_

---

And now it is one week later, and the strange unbalanced feeling remains. There is nothing visible to show of this upset, or even something that I can pinpoint with my senses. If it is a dark force, I should feel the likeliness to my own dark magic, especially if it seeks to harm my Hikari.

And of course, if it was a light power, I would feel it burn my skin, and sting my eyes. It would shine, just like Yugi, my own light. 

And so, unaware of what is coming, but the foreboding feeling that _it _comes, I wait. No longer wishing to risk damage to myself as I did by falling and hitting the side of my head on Yugi's small chest of draws, I sit crossed legged on the floor, my hands folded gently in my lap.

I wait.

---

_||General Point of View||_

A pair of warm violet eyes fluttered open, one stopping half way up, the other opening a little wider. The grogginess of sleep plastered the young boys face.

Stretching luxuriously the sheets tightened around his form before loosening as he yawned and lay back, closing his eyes again. Yet sleep would not return, for adrenalin had begun to pump down Yugi's veins, his mind already racing with ideas of the beautiful day ahead.

Eyes springing open once more, Yugi pushed his hands down beside him, sitting up. Looking around the room, purple hued gaze fell upon another form, almost identical to himself, who sat cross-legged and blissfully asleep.

Yugi had huge innocent eyes of a gentle purple, and golden bangs which fell in front of his face. But the rest of his hair was more unusual. A magenta star spread outwards from his scalp, and was filled by a smaller star of darker ebony. Yami was much the same, though the points of his tri-coloured hair for some reason appeared sharper, and a few of the golden bangs had straightened and joined the star. His eyes, unlike Yugi's, were harsh and fierce, but of the same rich hue.

Yugi swung his legs over the edge of the bed, reaching up to the roof in another, wakening stretch, squinting as a breeze flew over a tree, or some vegetation that obscured his window and light fell in, illuminating his pale face.

"Yami…?" He whispered quietly, wondering if the dark side was actually asleep for once, in an amazing feat. There was no reply, and Yugi found himself blinking in shock. 

Yami was _always _awake first. How odd. And he'd even been up earlier, trying to provoke Yugi into rising. How long ago had that been? Early. Perhaps Yami had, for once, taken his Hikari's advice and gone back to sleep. Still _odd._

Moving as quietly as he could, Yugi approached the window, and slid it up and open, promptly putting his head outside into the clear morning air. Resting his elbows on the sill, Yugi sighed, completely lost in his own world as the warm breeze ruffled his hair and the collar of his pale blue star spangled pyjamas.

_'Today's gonna be great! It's only the morning, and already I feel fantastic!' _

How wrong he was, to think such a thing. Today was the day. Today, everything changed.

---

"Grandpa!" Yugi called as he walked downstairs, and out towards the 'Shop' area of the home that he shared with his grandfather. 

Solomon Motou was standing at the counter, his back facing Yugi, but at the first words of his grandson the elderly man turned and smiled. "Good morning Yugi. You want some breakfast? Though you look more like your ready for bed"

He was referring of course, to Yugi's clothes; he had not bothered to change from his pyjamas just yet. 

"I'll get it grandpa"

Only recently had the Motou residence return to normal. After the defeat of Maximillian Pegasus, Yugi and his grandpa had been reunited, or rather, Yugi's grandpa was reunited with his soul. 

And life had not completely returned to the way it was. For someone new also inhabited the house.

The spirit form of the five thousand year old Pharaoh, Yami.

Yugi had released Yami from his prison, the Millennium Puzzle, and now together they were a part of each other's soul. Yami looked strangely alike to Yugi, or maybe it was Yugi who was strangely resembled the Pharaoh? 

But aside from this small fact, life was as it was before Pegasus's interference, and before Yugi became crowned 'King of Games'. Of course the title was not really what Yugi had fought for, but Grandpa was proud of Yugi's achievement.

And besides, it brought in more business.

"How are you this morning my boy?" Solomon asked, as Yugi scuttled around the corner and through an open door into the kitchen, obviously ready for breakfast.

"I'm great Grandpa!" Yugi replied, voice cheerful, happy and sweet as always. Solomon nodded, about to bend back to examining a few new items that had arrived in a package earlier that morning, when a crash brought his attention straight to the kitchen.

"Yugi? Yugi are you alright?" For a man of his age he was very agile, darting from around the counter to look into the kitchen. Yugi was sitting on the floor, a pot hanging off his head at a strange angle, the spike of purple hair upon which it was suspended bending naturally under its weight.

The boy's pale face had a distinct crimson tint as he sat in the pile of pots, pans and bowls, spread-eagled half lying on his back and half sitting, one leg up in the air. 

'clangclang' Went the items around Yugi, banging together as he righted himself to a sitting position, which had obviously not been easy in the pile of pans which moved when Yugi did, meaning he had had no stable ground upon which to get himself straight.

Blinking at the scene before him, Solomon chuckled down at his grandson, who gave a guilty yet innocent look, before plucking the pot from his head and tossing it down beside him, sighing. 

"Sorry Grandpa…" The boy said after a moment of silence that was broken only by the aged mans stifled laughs. 

"It's ok Yugi. Here, let me help you up" Walking over to the youth, a wrinkled hand outstretched and Yugi grasped it firmly, being hauled to his feet. "Now, what were you doing Yugi, to have caused all these to fall on top of you?"

Yugi blushed again, looking down at the mess strewn all over the floor, before scratching the back of his head. "I was trying to get…" Yugi turned around to the open cupboard that was just above his reach. 

A few pots remained inside, though all where disturbed from their original positions.

"That" Yugi's finger pointed a box of breakfast cereal that was behind the pots, and he frowned. "I couldn't reach Grandpa, so I sorta… jumped…" 

At this Solomon shook his head, the strands of grey that fell in front of his face in the exact same formation as Yugi's swaying back and fourth. "Yugi, I've told you before. If you can't reach anything, call me, or use the foot ladder like I do!" However he wasn't mad, and that was made obvious by the hearty chuckles that escaped his lips, breaking what he tried to keep a calm sentence. Reaching up over Yugi's head, Solomon grabbed the box, and lifted it above the few pots still inside the cupboard, handing it to Yugi.

"Now I'll help you clean this up, or you can do it by yourself. If you want my help though, it'll have to be before I open shop" 

Although most boys of Yugi's age probably would have much rather made their grandfather do all, or at least half of the work, Yugi planned to fix up his own mistake, so he nodded, taking the carton and setting it on the bench as Solomon walked back out to the Game Shop.

---

_'All done' _Yugi thought as he placed the last pot back inside the cupboard and shut the door, sliding down off the bench. Why they had such high cupboards in this place was beyond him. His grandpa was not what one would call 'tall' either, though those few inches above Yugi helped.

"Grandpa?" Yugi walked out to the store, leaning on the counter and putting his head sideways on his arms, "Can I go out? I want to see if I can predict where Joey is today."

Solomon laughed and looked down from the ladder he was using to give him enough height to secure a poster to the wall behind the counter. Yugi took this moment to scan the images and text, it was telling of a small tournament being held in town today, one Yugi already knew about. Joey was sure to be there, probably ready to show off his '_amazing' _duel monsters skills to all the pretty girls. 

The grandfather spoke. "Of course you can Yugi. But I would predict that Joey would still be asleep. It's only 10:30 am, what could you be thinking Yugi my boy?" 

Yugi's face creased into a smile, but he attempted a frown. "Aw hey, that's not fair! He's been up by 10 once!" That brought upon some laughter from the elder, who clambered down from the ladder, and glanced up the stairs towards Yugi's room. 

"Speaking of late risers, where's Yami?" 

Yugi blinked.

He'd completely forgotten about Yami, "Uhhm. Sleeping, last time I was up there" Having gone up to get changed not too long ago, he'd been expecting to find Yami sorting his cards or trying to figure out new combinations for dueling, but was most surprised to find the former pharaoh still snoozing by the wall.

"Well, sure. Go ahead. If you plan on staying out after lunch, contact me ok?" 

Yugi nodded and grabbed his backpack from the floor near the door, looking over his shoulder and waving with a grin before darting out onto the streets of Domino City. 

---

Glancing down at his watch, Yugi gave a start and jumped up from where he had been sitting. The fact that he had been perched in a tree was not good, for the sudden rush of movement caused a dull thud to resound through the park as Yugi's head hit the branch above him, and the boy wobbled, almost falling off.

Leaves dropped down from the tree loosened by the shaking of the bough, and Yugi watched them fall as he sat back down, rubbing his head with a hand and trying to refocus.

"Gee, I must have been sitting here for ages! It's already quarter to twelve, I'll be rushing to make it in time for the tournament" Yugi said quietly to himself, swinging down from the branch of the tree to land on the ground, stifling a yelp as a heat flared in his foot, and he hopped up and down a few times.

Checking his watch again, Yugi set off down the small path kicking up leaves and dust as he went. _'Gotta.Run.Faster' _Yugi slung the backpack around his shoulders, clutching at the twin straps that looped over his chest as he ran.

However he'd been able to loose so much time thinking about Pegasus was a mystery. He'd be reliving the nightmare that had taken place on the Duelist Kingdom Island, luckily he'd stopped before entering the Shadow Realm once more. That was something he definitely didn't wish to re-call.

Something wasn't right. 

The absence of the puzzle bouncing up and down, the lack of the thin rope rubbing around his neck struck Yugi suddenly and he instantly placed his hands where the puzzle should have been. 

An image hit him, the puzzle sitting on his beside table. He'd been about to put it on, but had forgotten when Yami had moved in his sleep. Oh well. It wasn't _that _bad a thing, right? 

Well… if Yami took control, he'd get there quicker, that was for sure. It didn't matter now. If he tried to go to the Turtle Game Shop first and pick up the puzzle, he'd never get there on time.

Bounding as fast as he could over the street, Yugi sped from the haven of trees and flowers that was the park, and streaked up the pavement. The tournament was being held at the school, and the school was at least 10 minutes decent run away.

'Heh… Yami was right. I do have school today' Weaving in and out of people, Yugi was for once, grateful of his small size and was proud to feel he was making good time. 

But that stopped when an arm stuck out from an alleyway to his left, and he charged right into it, his nose stinging with pain at the contact with the trunk like arm. 

Deciding it better to save any possible cause for a fight, Yugi turned, ready to apologize to the supposedly unsuspecting person, but the words caught on his lips when a pair of cold brown eyes stared at him hard.

"Bakura…?"

---

.

.

.

That was a rather evil cliffhanger, I know. Sorry people. I'm trying to figure out whether to continue this one or not. Because really 'Unbalanced' was originally just 'coz I was having writers block on my other Fanfiction 'Undecided Fate' (Note: I like to start titles with 'Un'… XD). Even if I only get one review I'll continue.

And don't eat me if Yami seems a little bit out of character. Eat the rainbow, but don't eat me. The rainbow would taste better anyway. o.o

I hope you like this story. More will be revealed in the next chapter, but I must warn readers that Yugi gets hurt soon. And no, I don't hate Yugi, 'I heart Yugi' as my shrine goes. (Yes, I created a Yugi shrine ^^) But he will come to pain soon. But that's not for a few chapters.


	2. Chapter Two: Duels and Candy

I own all of Yu-Gi-Oh! and most of all… Yugi! Yugi is miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeee!!!! -squeals- Or… not… [Kazuki Takahashi]

Ok… fine! Then this story is mine and nobody can steal it because I worked oh so hard to come up with the plot and everything and then and then I… -hyperventilates and dies- [Teloka]

.

--To my Reviewers--

Oh no! That is not at all sad! No one can have too much Yugi memorabilia… -little love hearts in eyes- It is nice to find someone who is as obsessed as I [Kopy-Kat14]

Here you go Mary, an update just for joo. Or more… for me 'coz I wanted to see who the cliffie turned out! I can be self-oriented! Bwaha… ok… I will not be vain… oO''' [Bayleef]

Ahaha, more people I have annoyed with my ebil cliffhangers. -waves a rainbow- Don't eat me, eat the rainbow like Bayleef! And to clear things up, I am pondering on whether Yugi will actually die… BUT if he does he will come back of course! ^^ [Neosun7]

.

No trees were harmed in the making of this Fanfiction, though as I have a cold, a lot of tissues got used, much to their distaste 0.

.

Floating Taco's!

.

||_This is a POV change or Flashback||_

-Yami to Yugi-

_-:Yugi to Yami:-_

"Talking"

'Thoughts' 

.

.

.

**Chapter 2:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A soft chuckle rewarded the boy, and it snapped that this wasn't Bakura, but Bakura's evil spirit taking control of the white haired teen. 

"How very nice to see you again little Yugi. Where were you headed in such a hurry, hmm?" Yami Bakura's voice was like ice, harsh tones that froze Yugi's blood in his veins. Swallowing, Yugi replied shakily, fingers tightening around the straps of his backpack.

"To a tournament that's being held at school. I'm running late, so I best be off" Spinning on his heel, Yugi lurched forward into motion and flew through the crowd, hoping to blend in. 

But hair like that, and such a small size were not common in Domino City, so this cover couldn't last long, no matter how much Yugi wished it would. 

After five minutes of running flat out Yugi was tiring, but the school was in his sight just across the road. Careless of the cars that seemed to be constantly racing, Yugi ran out onto the street, realizing his recklessness at the very wrong time, Yugi stopped short in the center of the road, brakes screeching around him.

Diving to the side, Yugi landed on the sidewalk out the front of the school, and lifted his head, the clock in the high tower proclaimed he had one and a half minutes to go 'til the tournament began. He was probably too late to sign up, but at least he'd made it.

Looking over his shoulder Yugi was met with the angry faces and curses of the drivers who he had put off course, but the traffic had soon started again.

Pushing himself to his feet, Yugi could see Yami Bakura over the other side of the road.

He seemed to be glaring and smirking at the same time. 

A car zoomed past, almost certainly over the school's set speed limit, for it whipped Yugi's hair into the air stream wake, and the loose flaps of his clothing also.

Bakura was gone.

Frowning, Yugi turned and darted inside the school fence, a feeling of safety washed over him and he walked towards the stairs, already able to hear the racket of anticipation.

---

"Alright, I place one magic card face down, and play Fairy's Gift, in attack mode!" The girl opposite Yugi sneered, and the audience all turned their gaze to the boy, each wondering what he was going to do now. 

So far it had been a rather even duel, and both Yugi and the girl he was dueling against were getting down to their last remaining life points. Yugi's Silver Fang was on the field unprotected, but defeating the wolf with that Fairy would still leave Yugi with life points remaining. 

_'I wonder what that down card is… I have no way to be sure, so I'll use this card on my Silver Fang' _Yugi strategized, as he drew another card and added it to his hand.

"Ok, this is it, wouldn't you say Jenny?" Yugi asked the girl, who nodded and glanced down at the cards she had in play and the cards in her hands.

"Alright, I'll equip my Silver Fang with the Reinforcements Card" 

Joey cheered from the sidelines, a few other people gasped. The blonde male had already been victorious within two rounds, and as well as signing up for himself, Joey had managed to sign up for Yugi too. It was lucky the short teen had made it on time, him being the first match. Of course, so far it had been a fly through for the King of Games.

Yugi kept feeling bad. This tournament had a lot of beginners, and he was an elite… though he preferred not to be any different. He proclaimed it was just luck and a trust in the 'Heart of the Cards'. So far, neither of his opponents had believed in the Heart of the Cards, and neither had Joey's.

"Ok, now I send my Silver Fang to attack your Fairy's Gift!" Yugi smiled, as he moved the card of his beast wolf over to Jennie's side of the Game Mat, directly in front of her fairy. 

Despite his attempts not to, Yugi found these Dueling Mats primitive compared to the Holographic Projecting Arenas he'd gotten used to. 

"Aha!" Jenny proclaimed, flipping over the card she had face down, revealing the Elf's light. Yugi twitched. This girl reminded him too much of Téa, but at least Jenny didn't rant on about friendship all the time. ((**Authors Note:** Heehee, sorry to any Téa lovers out there… I don't like her))

"What?" Yugi stared at the opposing card, and bit his bottom lip. That made the Fairy's Gift stronger than his Silver Fang. 

Silver Fang: 1700 attack, Fairy's Gift: 1800 attack.

"Aha! I've taken you down again Yugi! You only have 200 Life Points left, and your Silver Fang is sent to the graveyard" Jenny gloated.

Yugi scowled and picked up his defeated monster card and the now useless equipment card, placing them both on his rather small graveyard pile, and he drew from his deck once more.

"You won't last another turn Yugi!" She was 50 Life Points above Yugi now, 250 to be exact. Jenny grinned, _'I'm actually going to **beat **the King of Games in a duel!'_

"Yes I will Jenny. For I've pulled one of my strongest monsters. The Summoned Skull!" Jenny gasped as Yugi slapped his card onto the table, grinning. "And my Summoned Skull has an attack strength of 2500, completely vanquishing your Fairy's Gift, and destroying your remaining Life Points!"

Joey cheered from the ground, jumping up onto the slightly raised platform upon which Yugi and Jenny had been dueling, and grabbed his friend in a headlock. "Way to go Yug'!"

Yugi kicked with one foot uselessly against the larger teen. "Joey… let.go. You're.choking.me"

"Oh, sorry…" Joey grinned and put Yugi back on the ground, where the purple eyed, pointy haired youth panted slightly but grinned.

"Alright, Yugi Motou, you advance to the next round. Ok, next up we have Flora and Patrice!" Said one of the people who were keeping track and score of things. 

Joey rolled his eyes, as the two girls put their hands up from different spots within the massing crowd of duelists. "Hey Yug' I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat, I'm starving!"

Yugi laughed at his friend, nodding. "Sure Joey. I'm going to stay here and watch these two duel. I can get an insight to their talent and strategy"

Joey stared at Yugi for a second. "Oh c'mon Yug'! You're better than anyone here, sheesh, you're King of Games. You beat Pegasus!" Yugi shrugged slightly, but said nothing as Joey turned and headed for the door, saying he'd be back in five minutes.

---

_||Yami's Point of View||_

Ouch. My back hurts.

Sitting up slowly, I forced my eyes open. Where was Yugi? He wasn't anywhere in the room, so I just assumed he'd be downstairs.

A flash of gold in the sun snapped my gaze to the Millennium Puzzle, the pyramid shaped pendant sat on Yugi's dresser.

I couldn't tell what time it was, but the sun appeared high in the sky. 

Knuckling the small of my back I stood and wobbled blearily, licking my lips and making my way to the door. Pushing it open I staggered towards the stairs, running a hand over the spikes of my hair, not that I really expected them to be too out of place, for they never seemed to fall out of their wild natural position. 

"Wha--!"

Loosing my footing on the second stair down, I grappled for the wall but failed to get a hold on anything, curling up as I tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. 

Lucky I didn't feel proper pain in this spirit form. 

"Well well well" The voice of Yugi's grandpa greeted my ringing ears and I lifted my head, looking up. I rolled suddenly, the blood rushing to my head, for my legs draped up the stairs, me having stretched them out after I'd landed at the foot of the fall.

"Good morning Mr. Motou" I mumbled, squinting my eyes shut and pulling the rest of my body down the stairs, I got onto my hands and knees, crawling back to sit on the very lowest step, rubbing my forehead with one palm.

"More like good afternoon Yami, it's one o'clock! Somebody slept in for once!" I heard him laugh heartily.

'One o'clock? Ra, I did sleep in… I wonder what has come over me… first I hit my head on the dresser, then I sleep in, then I fall down the stairs'

Mr. Motou didn't say anything for a while, I suppose he was waiting for me to speak first, but when I didn't he continued, "Yugi's gone out. He went to this tournament. He rang me not too long ago to say he wasn't coming back in time for lunch" Grandpa's fingers flourished in the air over a large poster on the wall behind the counter.

I scanned it quickly, and nodded, my mind suddenly clicking into the fact that Yugi had neither awoken me, nor put the puzzle on. 

To tell the truth, I was a little hurt. 

"Are you sure your ok Yami?" Mr. Motou asked in concern, noticing the fact that I continued to rub my head, and I replied with a nod. At least now he only had two feet instead of three swimming before my eyes.

Giving a faint groan I stood up, standing a little above the older male I looked down to him and smiled as warm as I could muster. "At the school?" I asked, already heading towards the door.

"Yes, but Yami, I wouldn't advise going. What if…" It was too late, I'd shut the door behind me, and Solomon watched as I, the spirit that looked so much like his grandson walked past the window, giving a wave before he disappeared out of my sight, and I from his.

---

_||General Point Of View||_

"Yes, but Yami, I wouldn't advise going. What if…" The grey haired man trailed off as Yami left, before continuing to himself, "Somebody sees you…" He finished. He was worried that someone with one of the Millennium Items might notice Yami out and about in his spirit form, and frowned. 

---

_'I wonder where Joey is. He said he'd be back within five minutes, and it's already been at least fifteen' _Yugi was getting anxious as he watched the duels from the doorway. He'd slowly been moving back. Yugi'd had to tell the announcer once already to postpone Joey's duel with some body called Kyoto.

Somehow he didn't think the match could be postponed much longer. 

Frowning Yugi decided to head outside, to see if Joey was around anywhere. _'But why would he loiter outside, and not come in? He should know he's got to duel again soon!' _

Yugi crossed the road more carefully this time. He knew where the closest 'Joey' shop was. His friend would have gone there. It was one of his favorites too. So Yugi began to sprint.

He found the small corner shop that sold most of Joey's best foods. Rushing inside, Yugi panted out the question of whether Joey had been there.

"Why yes, he has. That was a good 20 minutes ago though"

"He was here?" Yugi was a bit surprised, but nodded his thanks and turned, jogging back out of the shop.

_'I should be heading back…_' And so he did, looking at his watch Yugi frowned. _'I've made it here in three minutes… Joey should have made it down here and back easily within five minutes' _

The alleyway from before loomed in front of Yugi suddenly; memories of Yami Bakura's evil smile flooding back to the boy. Frowning, Yugi looked down into the darkness of the alley. _'Hang on… doesn't this alleyway have a link directly behind that shop?' _It was true. 

This particular alley linked to an area just beyond the building Yugi had just left. It would have been much quicker for Yugi to use the alleyway as a shortcut, but the small boy had never believed in going into darkened places.

_'Oh no! What if Joey took this as a shortcut and… and…' _

Fear rising inside of him Yugi glanced over the road at the school, before turning and running into the pitch nothingness of the alleyway.

---

"Yugi and Elaren?" The spoken girl stood up and looked around nervously, recognizing the name 'Yugi' as the King of Games, the young man who had easily made it through all of the duels so far. 

"Yugi Motou?" The announcer tried again, but Yugi wasn't there. Frowning, the plump woman turned back to Elaren. "Would you mind holding? We'll put some of the other people up first… We're holding for Joey Wheeler too… Maybe Yugi went to look for him"

Whatever was on the ladies mind, she concealed it from everyone there, picking up a piece of paper and reading the next pair on the list. "Kelly and Gulard"

---

As Yugis' steps slowed, he tried to do the same with his racing heart and his heavy breathing. It wasn't working too well. He was sure that if there really _was _anyone down here, they'd have heard him already. 

A muffled shout caught his attention, and he jumped up against the sidewall of the alley. Taking deep breaths, Yugi rounded the slight corner, and started at what he saw.

Joey was sitting up against what looked like a cardboard box, his legs splayed at odd angles over the ground. The contents of a brown paper bag were spilled at his feet, what looked like enough candy and chocolate to last a week. Yugi stared long and hard at his friend, taking in scrapes and bruises.

Someone had been beating him up. Flashbacks hit Yugi blindingly, images of a scenario much like this, but for sure, he and Joey were much better friends now. 

---

||Flashback||

Joey and Tristan lay crumpled, leaning on each other's back for support. Above them towered a shadow, the sun behind him making features hard to distinguish, but a pair of amused eyes and huge bushy eyebrows.

This was, believe it or not, another kid from Domino High School, but he was huge. So of course when Yugi turned up, being as small for his age as he was, the bully dwarfed the young teen even more.

"Leave them alone! These guys are my friends!" Yugi shouted, anger rising inside of him as he put himself between the hulking figure of the male, and Joey and Tristan's beaten forms. Joey blinked. This boy, Yugi, was the same one he and Tristan had been bullying. And now, Yugi was trying to protect them.

The huge man just laughed, turning his attention and huge fists to Yugi. "Well little Yugi, you've just jumped to the head of the line!"

_||End Flashback||_

---

A small sound from Joey called his attention, and Yugi lifted his head from the shadows to watch as someone with glistening white hair stalked into view, and towards Joey, a small knife clutched in bony fingers. This was obviously who had already been beating Joey.

It was Yami Bakura. 

Again.

But this time, Joey was at the evils' mercy.

---

.

.

.

Another evil cliffhanger. And who can guess what our brave little Yugi is going to do? -glomps Yugi in armor- Well, I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to wait to the next chapter, but I'm sure you can read my mind… 0.0 Not that there's much in there other than 'yugiyugiyugiyugiyugiyugiyugiyugi' and other things very similar. XD

I can't believe I got three reviews already. Oh I'm so happy. Is that sad or what? Going crazy over three reviews. I realized my mistake that I don't even have 'Undecided Fate' up yet… XD how obtuse, as Yami would say, which is just a fancy way of saying stupid. No, not obese… Xx

I hope you are enjoying reading this fanfiction as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Oh, also, I have had an 'anonymous request' to author a Yaoi or Shouen-Ai (hope I spelt those correctly). Now, I am not particularly fond of boy/boy relationships, and I refuse to write a Yugi/Yami story, but if I get enough votes for a Yaoi, I might just write one (but not Yugi/Yami… Xx Yugi is all mine! XD) even though I don't really fancy it. So please leave a vote in your review. 


	3. Chapter Three: Pain of the soul

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters/places/items. [Kazuki Takahashi]

Though hopefully this storyline is original, and is copyright of me. [Teloka]

.

Alright, chapter warning **Character Death **and **Fighting Scenes**. There's no bad language, but there is a rather serious battle between Yugi and Yami Bakura, and yes, Yugi will die. (NOOOOO!!!) But he will come back, I **_assure_** you. 

.

Cheez goes moo

.

||_This is a POV change or Flashback||_

-Yami to Yugi-

_-:Yugi to Yami:-_

"Talking"

'Thoughts' 

.

.

.

**Chapter 3:**

"No! Stop Bakura!" Yugi's eyes were a mix of fear and anger as he ran from the shadows towards Joey.

"Yug'…?" Joey was in a state of shock, staring at the approaching boy through half-shut lids. Yugi reached his friend and looked down, eyes watering.

"It's ok Joey. I'll get you out of here" Turning around, Yugi looked at the age-old tomb robber, whose face that should have been perhaps startled or shocked to see Yugi, was grinning maniacally. 

"Ah yes, Little Yugi. Of course you'd come to rescue a friend in need. You're so easy to predict" Yami Bakura had a sneer winding its way over his features, the style of the white hair reminded Yugi of horns. That was probably not a good thing.

"Leave Joey alone, and let Bakura go of your evil spell!" Yugi's voice was pitched rather high and shaky, the arms that he had flung up and out from his body, barricading the Yami from Joey, trembled slightly.

Yami Bakura just chuckled sinisterly, the knife that was between his fingers glinted from an unseen source of light. Yugi trembled again, but lifted his head. "Just leave Bakura!" At Yugi's outburst, the spirit began to laugh, all too obviously.

"Or what Yugi? There's nothing you can do to make me, and you know it!" Before Yugi could move, the white haired teen had slashed out at his face. Yugi couldn't even see the arm or the knife it held, merely blinking, before clutching his cheek.

Blood warmed his fingers, moist and sticky. Not good.

"I'll… I'll fight you Bakura!" Yugi pulled his hand away from his face, ignoring the crimson liquid that seeped slowly from a long thin cut across his cheek. A cold laugh echoed around the dank alleyway, Bakura's shoulders heaving with the peals.

"As if a runt like you could do anything!"

Joey grunted looking up to Yugi's back, as the youth stood defiantly, trying to keep calm and not run away from the dark spirit.

---

_||Joeys Point of View. (Donuts ^.^) ||_

Not again. Not Yugi.

It was just like before. I'd gotten myself into something bad, and Yugi came to rescue me. 

Why? Why did he put himself on the spot like that, and for me? Maybe now it was more understandable. We're friends now… But I can't just sit here and watch while my best buddy is in danger.

But, once again… there's nothing I can do. Geez, I can barely stand let alone put up much of a fight. Poor Yug'. I have to put a stop to this, but how? 

Oh no. No, no! Yugi!

I watched in sickened horror as Bakura slashed a small cut across Yugi's cheek. This was not fair. Why didn't Bakura pick on someone his own size?

Why didn't he pick on me?

            _Because you're already down. You need Yugi to fight for you._

Now that means I'm distraught. I'm hearing voices inside my brain. This is just like last time! Oh I can't **stand** this! I have to help him.

            _But you've never helped anybody. If it weren't for Yugi, you wouldn't have even gotten to Duelist Kingdom. He sacrificed one of his two star chips for you. And **then **even when you lost, he gave you the money for your sisters operation. You can't even help yourself, how do you expect to help him?_

Arg. Stop talking to me! You're just trying to make me feel bad. 

In a desperate attempt I clutched at my head, shaking it. If Yugi or Bakura noticed, they ignored my groggy movements that merely caused me to become dizzier. 

            _Just like last time, he's putting himself through pain for you. Have a look Joseph Wheeler. Look what's happening to him, all because you're too weak to fight your own battles._

My gaze lifted and I let my hands drop back to my sides, my vision blurry, but I could still see shimmering shadows and faint colours. 

Not that I wanted to see. 

'No! Yugi!'

---

_||General Point of View||_

A single swing of Bakura's fist had easily knocked the light framed Yugi away and smashed him painfully into a wall. But that wasn't all, oh no.

Bakura had a lot more planned for the little boy who had stumbled right into his trap. 

Yugi scrambled to his feet, only to be grabbed again by Bakura, who flung him through the air fiercely. This time Yugi didn't even hit the ground before Bakura's fist connected with the side of his head once more, sending him skidding across the grime and filth that littered and stained the alley's cobblestones. 

Joey was looking over at Yugi's small form, watching in disgust as Yami Bakura slunk towards his friend. 

Yugi was trying to stand once again, but these blows weren't very good for him. Not that it would have been good for anyone, but being so small had its major disadvantages in the physical side, and Yugi's body was already bruised and scraped from the force of Bakura's blows.

Finally getting to his knees, Yugi felt a foot jam itself down between his shoulder blades, and he crashed back to the ground painfully, the wind getting knocked from his lungs as he landed, his chin cracking uncomfortably against solid stone. 

"Not so strong without the Pharaoh around, are you? No, you're nothing but a petty insect to be squashed" The heel of Bakura's shoe dug deeper into Yugi's back, the depressed skin was beginning to burn under the blue jacket. 

"What's this? You don't answer? You know, they say when someone doesn't answer, it's because they don't want you to know what you are saying is true!" Each of Bakura's words was accentuated by another jab with his heel. Yugi groaned.

"Yami has… other things…" Yugi began to choke out, but was cut short as Bakura lifted his foot and stomped it back down hard onto Yugi's lower back, the disadvantaged boy squeaked in pain, and Bakura laughed. 

"He has other things to do? What could be more important that protecting you? Unless of course like everyone else, he sees you for the runt that you are! Like a little puppy, the smallest of the litter, tiny and scared, unable to fend for itself. Well Yugi, in life you have to learn to grow up and fight off the largest. If you don't, one day your pack will leave you behind, and the wolves will come to tear you to shreds! Now, squeak again you pathetic hikari, at least sound like the whelp that you are!"

Yugi would normally have tried desperately to keep his mouth shut and do anything other than what Yami Bakura had asked, but the toes of that same hard shoe had connected with his ribs in a cruel kick, causing Yugi to squeal loudly and try to clutch his side feebly. 

Bakura's words had hurt. They'd hurt badly. Yugi was no longer feeling just the physical aches, but aches in his mind too. What if what Bakura had said was true? Yugi had never really let his size bother him, although he was often picked on for appearing so weak. 

When Yugi had been silent for a while, the dark one felt he'd hit the right nerves. That was, until Yugi made a desperate grab for his foot, and somehow managed to twist around enough to drag Bakura to the ground.

"Yami would never… ever let me down. I don't need him right now… Besides, he'd make quick work of you with his magic…" Yugi managed as Bakura smacked face first into the cobble. Rolling, Yugi grabbed both of Bakura's arms, and jerked them as much as he could behind the white haired boys back.

Joey suddenly piped up from near the wall where he had managed to stand, leaning on the cardboard box, one hand on the wall for support. The other hand pointed at Yugi. "And Yugi may be small, but his heart is larger than yours will ever be you evil spirit! He has friends, and we'll always help our bud' out!" 

Yugi's face lit up with joy as he looked to Joey, then back down to Bakura, upon whose back Yugi now perched, trying as hard as he could to keep Bakura from rising, but not hurting the other teen too much. He was, really, too overly innocent.

Yami Bakura just laughed, and laughed and laughed, his arms seemed to bend in unnatural ways and snake from Yugi's grasp, to wrap around his neck, and Yugi kicked out in shock. How had he done that?

Rolling over, Yami Bakura stood up, Yugi held up in the air by the two strong hands that clasped his neck. "Great use your Yami's magic is now. And your best 'bud' sure is helping you out of this one" 

Yugi was gasping for breath, trying to pry Bakura's hands from around his neck with his own hands, but it was useless.

_-Yami… Help…-_

---

_||Yami's Point of View||_

-Yugi! Hikari, what is wrong?!-

The words that came to me weakly over the mind link caused my head to snap up, and fear to wash over me. Pouring a little more of my soul into the link, I moved a hand to the side of my head, where there was a throbbing pain.

Yugi's pain. 

My whole body ached and trembled. 

-Yugi, what has happened?-

I staggered from the school grounds, and leant on the iron fence, panting heavily I decided to block the pain again. 

I had been in the school looking for Yugi, but no sign of my little Hikari. And this was probably why.

I had yet to receive a reply, so I tried again, calling out over the mind link.

-Yugi! Yugi, answer me! What is happening? Where are you?- 

My thoughts whirled and raced as I looked around. No one could see me, and for that I was glad. I knew Yugi hadn't lost in the tournament, but he was soon to be disqualified for his absence, as was Joey Wheeler. That lead me to believe they were together, possibly both in trouble and pain.

At last! A reply!

_-Yami… It's Bakura's evil spirit… I'm sorry Yami…-_

-Why should you be sorry Yugi? Where are you? Help me find you! Are you with Joey?-

_-Yes… Joey's hurt-_

-Yugi!? Yugi?!!!-

No longer caring where I was going, I charged down the streets, diving in and out of people who didn't even see me as I ran past. I was practically flying, but even that wasn't going to lead me to Yugi. Drawing on the pain that Yugi felt through the link and the blurry images I could see through his eyes, I began to piece together where he was.

-Yugi, hang on Yugi!-

I felt something push at my mind for a moment, as if Yugi was about to reply, when the link went completely dead. No sounds, no emotions, no pain.

It had all just vanished, so I screamed at no one.

-YUUUUGIIII!!!!!!-

---

_||General Point of View||_

Bakura spun around and slammed Yugi into the wall just behind them with such force, a small crack formed on the fortification behind the boy. Long fingers still curled around Yugi's neck, but it was not so much trying to suffocate him any longer as much as be a way to move Yugi with relative ease.

A faint groan escaped from the boys paled lips as he turned his head slightly, not wishing for Bakura too see his eyes as they watered in pain. The Yami merely laughed again, obviously seeing this anyway.

Joey watched in horror, but knew he could not do anything. He'd tried once, only to be flicked away by Bakura as easily as if he weighed as little as Yugi.

Yami Bakura was laughing again as he let Yugi slide down the wall, before grabbing the boys collar in both hands, lifting him up once more.

Yugi kicked every now and then, his breathing ragged and even those shuddering breaths were becoming fewer and further between. He couldn't possibly be able to take much more of such cruel beatings. Bakura's face twisted in malice as he lifted Yugi high above the ground.

"You're pathetic runt. You're barely worth my time and effort… but I've wanted to do this for a while… I may as well. Not like it's anymore trouble" Yugi squirmed in fear, opening his eyes he discovered Yami Bakura held him high enough that purple eyes actually had to look _down _to see into brown. 

"Trying the puppy's eyes, eh? Well it won't work for you, little Yugi. Anything you want to say to Joey? Though I'm sure he'll be joining you soon. I mean, once you're gone he'll have no brave strong warrior to protect him" Bakura seemed full of snide comments at this point in time. Joey hissed angrily, but Bakura ignored it.

"I see you don't" Bakura turned, and tossed Yugi down onto the ground, hard. Yelping loudly, Yugi went to rise again only to feel Bakura's foot stab his ribs.

"No! Yugi! Yugi get up man!" Joey shouted from where he was standing, leaning against the cardboard box, he reached a hand towards his friend uselessly. Tears blurred the blondes vision as Yugi lifted his head meekly, hurt amethyst gaze turned to Joey.

Bakura was laughing softly as he walked over to where Yugi lay, unable to rise again. He looked so small, so innocent. He'd never even stood a chance. Marks covered Yugi's face, gashes, scrapes and bruises. Joey reached out, barely acknowledging that there was a good five meters separating them.

Yugi's smile was forced as he stared towards his best friend, Yami's voice penetrated his mind. Yugi struggled to reply, needing strength that he didn't have.

_-Joey's hurt…-_

Of course he was also hurt, far worse than Joey at that, but Yugi felt it necessary to see to Joeys health and safety first. Another thought peaked, Yami obviously replying, but Yugi couldn't hear the words.

There was a pain in his back, though Yugi didn't quite know what had happened Joey screamed abuse at Bakura. The colours of the world flipped and Yugi blinked as everything darkened. Laying his head down he sighed deeply, whatever breath he had drawn flew from his body and remained out.

Bakura's laughter invaded the faint ripple of peace that Yugi felt, hauntingly, ghostly soft but so near and real. A shadow fell over his eyes and Bakura's voice whispered in his ear, before Yugi's purple eyes finally slid shut.

"This is what you get, you worthless parasite" 

---

.

.

.

That was really hard to right, I must admit. I don't like hurting Yugi; he's just so… small and innocent. L But he **will** come back, I'll think of a way soon. I must thank all my adoring reviewers. O.o

Ok, you probably just adore fanfiction, not me, but anywho. Yes, sorry I haven't updated for soooo looong, I've been working on Neopets stuff, and my shrine.

Go visit! www.pointy-hair.tk eheh. Well, until next time…


End file.
